Love is Comatose
by The Ninja Who Wanted To Be A Samurai
Summary: "I thought you'd never wake up…". Riku/Sora.
1. Part I

**A/N:**** Ok, so this idea **_**just **_**sprang up. I was looking at fan art for this pairing, and I felt a compulsion to write this. **

**This is an A/U, set in Japan. This has the RikuXSora pairing, but Kairi will play sort of a big part in it. Why? Because I feel like cutting the girl a break, something I never do... So if you don't like yaoi, start liking it. Love is love. **

**Oh, and speaking of love, the term "lover" is used in a non-sexual way in this story. Boy friend is really cliché term in my opinion, so I put lover instead.**

**So, without further ado, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Sora, Riku, or any other Kingdom Hearts paraphernalia; Square Enix and Disney do. I also do not own American Idol, Sailor Moon, Dog the Bounty Hunter, or The Dog Whisperer.**

- _Love Is Comatose - _

"Are they doing any better doctor?"

Dr. Hiroshi looked up from his position at the monitors. He wore a frown on his young face.

"They haven't shown any change in their readings. I'm sorry."

Kairi lowered her head and closed her eyes, trying hard not to cry. "I see."

"I'll be back to check up on things a little later. Keep your head up, okay?"

Kairi nodded. "Thank you doctor." The doctor gave her a look of sympathy, and then left her alone. Selphie came in and placed a hand on her arm.

"It's gonna be okay Kai, I promise." Selphie reassured. Kairi looked up with watery eyes and offered a weak smile for her friend. "Thanks Selphie."

_I hope you're right._

Selphie led her red haired friend over to a chair in the cleanly hospital room they were currently in and helped her sit, even though Kairi didn't need it. But the sixteen-year old girl had learned it was futile to turn down her younger friend's help. Selphie went and dug through her bag before returning to Kairi.

"Hey, I made a lunch for you." The young brown-haired girl said with a huge smile, one that hardly ever came off.

"Oh, thanks Selph. But you didn't have to do-"

Selphie stopped her in mid-sentence with a raised hand. "You've been cooped up inside this hospital for the past two weeks Kairi; you need to be taken care of."

Kairi managed an awkward, but appreciative, smile; and began to unpack her sack lunch.

Selphie nodded in approval, and jumped when a beep sounded from inside her pocket. She took out her cell phone and opened it.

"Oh no! I forgot I was supposed to meet Tidus for dinner!" She looked at Kairi apologetically.

"Go, it's okay."

"Are you sure?" Selphie asked with a worried tone.

"I'll be fine." Kairi reassured the younger teen with a smile. "Tell Tidus I said hi."

"I will." Selphie said as she hurriedly gathered her things and reached for the door handle.

"Call me as soon as anything changes, ok?"

"I promise."

Selphie smiled and winked before disappearing out the door. Kairi sighed and picked up her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She let out a small laugh. Typical Selphie…

Nevertheless, she was grateful for the food and the short-lived company.

She looked ahead of her to the two hospital beds there. She looked down and away quickly, she didn't want to see their lifeless faces.

Sora and Riku had been in a coma for three weeks now. Kairi had argued to get into their room after the first week, and had been there ever since.

Two whole weeks of crying, worry, and fear. She ate, slept, and lived entirely in that hospital room. She was so close to breaking; she needed something to happen soon.

Kairi would remember that phone call she had received until the day she died.

"_**I've got it!" Kairi yelled to her mother as she jogged to the phone.**_

"_**Hello?" she asked cheerfully.**_

"_**Ms. Kairi Haruki?" the voice asked.**_

"_**Speaking. Who's this?"**_

"_**The Iriai Hospital Emergency Room. Sora Hikari and Riku Hakumei have been in an accident."**_

_**Kairi frowned, the first cold traces of dread crawling up her spine. "What do you mean an accident?"**_

"_**A car wreck. They're both in intensive care."**_

"_**Are they okay?" She asked quietly after a long pause, not truly wanting to hear the answer.**_

"_**We don't know yet; but it would be best for you to come down here for yourself. Sora's mother said to call you."**_

"_**Thank you; I'll be there as soon as I can." Kairi said, tears gathering in her blue-purple eyes as she hung up the phone.**_

It wasn't until several hours of waiting later that they had received the grim news. Kairi had been torn right then and there, she felt as if her will to live had left her that night. Call it a lack of faith, but she had not believed she would ever get to see their faces light up in smiles ever again.

But she was still here and fighting. She _had _to believe they would wake up and everything would return to normal. She had to hope.

The sixteen-year old returned from her deep thoughts, and returned her gaze to her two best friends that were lying in front of her. She felt a tear roll down her cheek; she always seemed to cry when she looked at them now. She returned to her meal and willed the worst of thoughts from her head.

_You'll wake up; I know you will. Riku… Sora…_

_**III**_

"No! Please don't do this!"

A girl's desperate cries invaded his head.

Riku struggled to open his eyes and attach the voice to a face.

"Stop! Please, don't let them do this!" she pleaded.

_Kairi? _Riku registered the yells and pleading as coming from one of his best friends.

_What's going on? Why can't I move?_

Riku's eyes finally fluttered open and he searched for Kairi.

"Look! He's awake!" Kairi, Mrs. Hikari, and Dr. Hiroshi crowded around Riku urgently.

"He's back!" Riku vaguely registered his Kairi's voice.

_But I never went away...did I? _Riku thought, feeling thoroughly confused. He felt so, numb…

He struggled to say something, anything, but all that came out was a grunt. Riku moved his fingers slowly and looked for Kairi once his senses came to him. There she was, tears streaming down her face. He hated to see her cry. Everyone seemed to be crying, except for the doctor.

"Riku, you're awake…" Kairi embraced him in a tender hug next, as if she hadn't seen him for a while. The doctor had been gazing intently at some monitors, and finally he spoke up.

"His vitals all check out." He looked down at Riku with a warm smile. "Welcome back."

_Back from where? _Riku thought; he was now frustrated. _And why can I hardly move or talk?_

As if he could read Riku's thoughts, Dr. Hiroshi answered.

"Don't be alarmed, you should be able to move and talk normally in a minute or so."

Sure enough, Riku began to move everything within the next minute, with everyone watching him intently.

"What…happened to me?" he asked shakily in a quiet voice. The standing members of the room glanced at one another hesitantly.

"I'll explain." Kairi volunteered.

Dr. Hiroshi nodded. "It'd be best to leave them alone for a little while."

Mrs. Hikari left the room with a sad look at her slumbering son. Dr. Hiroshi followed behind her and closed the door.

Kairi smiled at Riku, still in disbelief. She pulled up a chair and sat close to his bed.

"Riku…" She didn't know how to begin.

"Kairi, why am I in the hospital? What happened to me?" Riku asked as he sat up in his bed.

"You were in an accident. Well, both of you were."

"Both of us?"

For the first time since his awakening, Riku glanced to the right of him, where another patient still lay on his bed.

"Sora?" The silver haired teen said, looking at the other boy.

"You and Sora were in a car wreck, Riku. You've been in a coma for three months now."

Riku gazed back at Kairi in disbelief. "But, how? I don't remember anything…"

She looked down at her lap, anywhere but those aqua eyes.

"The doctors said you might not. Honestly, I didn't think you'd make it." She summoned up the courage to look at him. "They were about to pull the cord, on both of you. I don't know what made me regain faith, but I just couldn't let them do it…"

The red head looked away; she was ashamed that she had lost hope.

"Is Sora okay?"

"Well, like you, he suffered some bad head injuries. He probably won't remember the wreck either. He also broke his right arm and two vertebrae in his back. But the doctors are taking good care of him."

Riku examined himself and saw that he had bandages on his head and a cast on his left wrist and hand, but nothing more. He looked over at Sora again, and had the worst, heavy feeling set over his entire body. Guilt.

"I'm sorry." she said softly. Kairi reached out and put a hand lightly on his arm. "He'll be okay. Now that you're awake, there's hope."

"It's all my fault, Kai. I was driving… I don't have as many injuries…I-"

She tilted his chin up so that their eyes met. "Riku Hakumei, don't you ever think any of this is your fault. Ever."

Riku was taken aback, but then gave her a weak smile. Inside, though, he was still unconvinced. She smiled back at him and got up to hug him.

"I'm glad your back, I missed you so much." She moved back from him. "And it won't be long before Sora is with us too."

There was a knock on the door; Kairi turned and went to open it. The doctor came back into the room.

"I think it would be best if I checked on Riku more thoroughly now." Dr. Hiroshi said politely. Kairi nodded, and turned back to Riku. She gave him another reassuring smile before leaving the room.

_**III**_

"Riku?" Riku watched in amazement as Sora opened his eyes slowly and gazed up at him.

"Sora, you're awake!" Sora smiled up at him warmly. Riku had missed that smile so much…

He felt the warmth of the younger boy as he embraced him tightly. He felt heat on his cheeks, tears.

"I thought you'd never wake up…"

Silence.

"Sora?"

"Wake up Riku…"

Riku's eyes flew open and stared ahead at the ceiling. He suddenly shot up and looked to his right. Sora was still there, lying in the bed, still in that same deep unawareness.

Riku had been awake for two weeks now, and he had that same dream every night.

They had kept him in the hospital because of his head injuries; but he wouldn't have left anyways because of Sora. Everyone had finally convinced Kairi that she could stop sleeping over at the hospital, and she had reluctantly stopped her constant watch over the two boys. She still visited everyday, though; it's hard to keep that girl away when she's determined.

Riku felt wetness on his face and he raised his hands to wipe it off. He looked at his fingers; wet with tears. He sighed as he got out of bed and walked over to the other hospital bed. It was still dark outside, and the clock confirmed it as night. Exactly three in the morning.

Riku sat down at the side of his lover and grasped his uninjured hand. He reached up to smooth Sora's hair and stroked his cheek.

_I'm so sorry Sora. I love you so much; and I just want you to be here with me. _

Riku went back over to his bed and lied down, turning away from Sora. He was too ashamed to even face the boy he loved.

_It's all my fault…_

_**III**_

Kairi was the first person Riku saw when he woke up the next morning. She was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at him intently. Her eyes were red and watery, but she wore a smile on her face.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" He asked her, feeling that same dread that overcame him whenever he saw his friends cry.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I didn't think you'd wake up again." She said quietly.

He looked over at the clock, and saw it was noon already. He was usually up at this time anyways, but ever since he had awoken from the coma, he had been early to rise every morning. He hadn't realized that he had been lying awake in bed for so long last night, too. He was too troubled to go back to sleep. Whenever he did, even for such little periods of time, he was visited by the same nightmares.

"I just slept in, that's all." He smiled at her and sat up slowly in the hospital bed. "Well, I'm awake now. So what do you want to do?"

Bad idea.

Riku knew that expression all too well; both Sora and Kairi wore it when they were about to go off on the infamous torture of "super happy fun time" that was reserved for Riku and Riku only.

She grinned up at him in that mischievous way, raising her eyebrows and drawing a deep breath. The storm was about to hit…

"We could watch American Idol and Divine Design and Dog the Bounty Hunter and Sailor Moon! Then we could play Go Fish and Slap Jack and Spoons; and then I can put makeup on you! Oh, you'd look so cute in some red-hot lip gloss and black eye liner! Then I could comb your hair and put all kinds of pretty barrettes and clips in it! And we could make macaroni pictures and hand prints and color pictures too-"

She stopped her blurred, excited ravings long enough to take a deep breath. Riku smiled at her, used to the crazy prattle of his two best friends; even though he had only caught "American Idol" and "lip gloss" out of all that. He took advantage of her pause and spoke up.

"I was thinking we could go grab some breakfast first, if that's okay."

She looked a little disappointed at first, then beamed at him and nodded. "Sounds great. Even thought it's lunch now, dork."

Just when it seemed crazy Kairi had mellowed out and taken a backseat in the petite red-head's long line of personalities, she jumped up off the end of the bed and raced out the door.

"Last one there is a rotten paupo!" she yelled. Riku had missed her, eccentric as she was.

He hadn't known he was in the coma, but he had missed regular life sorely. He ached to be back on the island, gazing into the ocean, dreaming of adventure; and holding Sora in his arms once more.

Kairi was already down the corridor, and Riku longed to just forget about this whole mess, if only for the time it took to enjoy a simple breakfast (er, lunch) with a good friend. Besides, his competitive side wouldn't let him lose.

He gave Sora a kiss on the head and squeezed his hand. He ripped his eyes away from his peaceful form and turned away.

The silver-haired teen walked lethargically down the hallway, following Kari's running form down to the cafeteria. Things felt like they would never be the same.

_**III**_

The breakfast was supposed to take Riku's mind off Sora, but it had the opposite effect on the troubled boy. All he could think about was Sora.

_Is Sora okay? _

_Has he woken up? _

_Is anything wrong? _

_He needs me, I should go._

Nevertheless, he continued to nod politely as he half-listened to Kairi's attempts to cheer him up. But when he looked up, she had her head tilted to the side and had stopped talking. She had a frown on her face and an empathetic smile on her face.

"Let's go." She quietly said, knowing exactly what was all over Riku's mind. The silver haired teen looked at her with silent aqua eyes, admiring her.

_She's a lot smarter than everyone gives her credit for. _

He nodded and they stood, exiting the cafeteria. When they had got back to the room, it was locked and had a sign over it that read, "Do not disturb."

Riku ran up to it once he spotted the sign and tried to open the door. Kairi followed, walking up behind him. When it didn't open, Riku started to panic.

"What the hell?" he asked as he tried to pull open the door again with surprising force.

When it didn't budge again, he began to bang on the door.

"Riku, stop!" Kairi said, grabbing his shoulder.

"Something's happened to him!" Riku yelled at her, pulling away from her grip.

Suddenly a doctor opened the door and poked his head out.

"Why are you shouting and banging on the door?" He demanded.

"Where's Sora? Is he okay?" Riku demanded, trying to push past the doctor. But he put out an arm and blocked Riku.

"He's in here, and he's fine. We're checking on some of his wounds now, but we need solitude because we need to undress him."

"I'm with him; I need to be in there. I never should have left." he said, and Kairi put down her head.

"You're _with_ him?" The doctor asked, looking at Riku as if he was some sort of disease.

"Is that a problem?" Riku asked venomously.

"No... not at all." The doctor said, hesitantly at first, but then composing himself. "But I'm sorry; he can't have any visitors right now. You'll have to wait."

"Where's Dr. Hiroshi?" Kairi asked, looking at the doctor sharply.

"He's not here today, and will not return until two weeks from now. I'll be his replacement for the time being." The doctor said smugly.

_Great… _Riku thought sarcastically.

"We can wait." Kairi said before Riku could cause the doctor any harm, even though she was about to do that herself. She put an arm around her frustrated friend and led him over to the section of waiting chairs.

"Damn it…" Riku cursed loudly as he leaned forward in his chair and rested his arms on his thighs.

"I'm sorry." She said. She paused, and then continued bravely. "You're not going to be able to see him every minute of the day, you know. He needs to be taken care of."

"_I_ need to take care of him. I got him here, and I'll be damned if I don't get him out."

Riku said with determination. Kairi fell into silence, knowing that he couldn't be persuaded.

_Sora, Riku needs you… Please wake up soon…_

_**III**_

Quiet sobs filled the Hikari and Hakumei hospital room. A boy with silver hair, which the moon was currently shining on and making it all the more brilliant, was sitting in a chair; his head resting on the chest of another boy.

Riku had forgotten how long he had been crying. All night, a few moments... it all ran together until it was completely unrecognizable.

He knew he had stumbled out of bed, having had yet another dream that had led him to believe that his lover had awakened, before ripping him out of that bliss.

He had staggered over to the window, drunk with fear, anger, and sleep, and had thrust it open. Riku had let the cool breeze of the night wash over him, bringing him back to reality.

Riku had gone away from the window and flew out the door, past Sora and all the hospital rooms, up the stairs until he had crashed through the last door. He ran out, his bare feet making a clapping sound against the chilled cement of the rooftop. He stopped at the edge, staring out into space.

He had been here before. Once before, in this same position, but on a different building.

One jump to end all the pain, hate, and numbness he had felt constantly. But one person had been there, cared, and stopped him.

"Sora…" he whispered, letting the wind sweep his wish away. He fell to his knees, at the edge of everything, and cried out softly. "What am I going to do?"

Riku was so weak, he had been his entire life; but then Sora came along. He had taught him true strength, self-esteem, and love. Sora was his everything, his object of protection. He wouldn't be able to go on if he didn't wake up.

But until then, he would wait. He would watch over him and make sure he was warm and safe. It was his responsibility, he felt, to make sure that Sora woke up. Riku's brain never registered that it was impossible to care for Sora all the time; no, it was impossible for him to think that. He loved Sora so much that he would do everything to make sure he was safe, and vice versa. He knew that Sora would do no less for him.

Riku situated himself so that his legs hung over the side of the building. He leaned back, putting his hands on the cement behind him and resting his weight on them. The wind blew through Riku's hair, taking it along until it relented, and the silver locks rested once again on his shoulders and against his back. It was strange, being so calm and relaxed in a situation where you could've easily died before.

He had never before noticed how empty the beautiful Tokyo night could be without his loved one.

_**III**_

When Kairi came back early the next morning with ramen for Riku, she found that he had his head rested on Sora's chest as it barely rose and fell in his deep state of unconsciousness. His eyes were red and his face was still wet with tears from the night.

She set down the ramen as soon as she got inside and went over to him.

Kairi was the only person who knew about Riku and Sora's relationship (besides the couple themselves). She had been sworn to secrecy by Sora, who feared his parent's reaction. Riku had been disappointed that Sora wanted to keep their love a secret, but since it was what the chocolate-brown haired boy wanted, he had obliged. Therefore, she understood better than anyone else did the pain that Riku felt through all of this.

"Riku?" she asked hesitantly. Riku blinked and lifted his head up, looking towards her slowly.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, going to put her hand on his shoulder. Riku looked down at her hand strangely, as if he didn't quite understand the gesture. Then he seemed to come to his senses and quickly looked away from her, blushing and wiping away the tears from his face and eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he answered, his voice cracking. She put down her bag now and frowned, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"No you're not. You look horrible, as if you haven't gotten any sleep at all."

"Thanks a bunch…" Riku said sarcastically. Kairi smiled; glad to get a bit of the old Riku back. She put her arm around him, implying she wanted him to stand. He obeyed and stood, picking up the chair and moving it to the other side of the room. Meanwhile, she pulled back the covers on his bed and gestured for him to climb in.

He opened his mouth to protest, but she gave him a glare that told him it would be wise to just do it. He grudgingly got into bed and she tucked the blankets around him, smiling down at the teen as if she were his mother.

"Now you get some sleep, I'll take care of Sora in the mean-time." she reassured.

"Are you sure?" he asked, leaning up in bed. She looked a little hurt then sighed.

"Riku, I've been taking care of both of you since we were all young. I know how to do the job." she said as she made him lie back down and rearranged the covers around him.

"I'm sorry Kairi, I trust you." he said after a while, as he was drifting off to sleep. "Thank you."

She smiled as sleep took him and his rhythmic breathing became audible. She turned her attention towards Sora and picked up his hand, stroking it softly.

She couldn't deny it anymore. She didn't think Sora was ever going to wake up. She had spent far too long hoping, and at one point it had all just ran out. She had been so tired these past months when her best friends had been away from her, and the only thing that had kept her going was hope. It had almost left her, before Riku woke up, but then she had regained it all over again.

But now, after having hope given to her and then erode slowly away again, there truly was none left in her. Her spirits seemed broken, and her heart was weak. She only kept up this exhausting act for Riku's sake; she truly had no idea what was going to happen to him. So she had to be here for him, like he had been there for both of them so many times before.

It was horrible to see him like this, pouring his entire being into caring for someone. And for what? False hope? This is what made Kairi angry to the point of wanting to blame all of this on Sora. But she knew that would be wrong, and so often she blamed this all on herself. Any and every bizarre reason she could think of as to why this was all on her, she thought of. She pushed herself to the very edge and forced herself to stay there, to make everything easier.

But deep inside, she knew it wasn't anyone's fault. Not hers, the doctor's, Sora's or Riku's. No ones. The sooner they all realized that, she thought, the better off they would be.

However, she was afraid that Riku wasn't as convinced…

_**To be continued… **_

**A/N:**** Yep, there is actually more. So I guess this is a two-shot now…**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Part II

**A/N:**** So, this is part two. Once again, here lover refers to being in a relationship, boyfriend and girlfriend status, not a sexual relationship. "Boyfriend" and "girlfriend" are just so cliché. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do own neither Kingdom Hearts nor anything that is associated with it. I however do own the original characters here and this plot line. **

_- Love is Comatose** -**_

Sora was getting worse. The doctors said he was at a high risk of developing pneumonia due to lying still for so long. They had taken numerous x-rays, and nothing had shown up yet; but they said it was highly probable.

And when Sora gets bad, Riku gets worse. The sliver-haired teen was beginning to lose sleep, neglect eating, and he hardly ever left Sora's side, much less the hospital room.

Sora made choking noises in this sleep he had been in now for four and a half months now. Sometimes they were quiet, little coughs; but other times they were great and loud, waking Riku up.

Riku would go to his side and try to do anything to help him, fearing that he was suffocating. But then the brunette's breathing would return to normal and Riku would fall back onto his bed, exhausted with horror and worry, and lie awake. He was always afraid for his lover, always.

Kairi visited as much as she could, but the school year was back in and her mother had insisted that she attend school regularly. Riku had refused to leave and go back for his senior year, despite his friend's persistence.

It was currently in the evening, and Kairi had come over straight after school, bringing her homework with her. Riku was in a chair beside Sora's bed, staring down at him intensely, as if his pure drive alone would awake his lover.

"I don't know what the square root of 97.8 is, or how best to summarize the Gettysburg Address!" Kairi yelled from her chair at the foot of Sora's bed. Riku looked up at her with empty eyes.

Kairi put down her pencil and concern transformed her features.

"Riku. Please leave the hospital for a little while."

"Kai, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're beating yourself up too much over this. Look at your eyelids! I could've sworn you put on eye-liner today; you must not be sleeping at all."

"I'm fine, I need to be here. If it wasn't for me Sora would've never gotten into this mess."

"Riku, I don't want you to think or talk like that." She reached over and took his hand in hers, squeezing it supportively. "None of this is your fault, it was all an accident."

"That's not what it feels like, Kai. I can't sleep because I have these dreams- although they're more like nightmares of him waking up. Do you know how hard that is to take every day? I wake up and everything's gone again, everything's lost."

Kairi closed her books and set them aside on the floor. She walked over to Riku slowly, then bent down and engaged him in a soft hug.

"I know it's hard, harder for you than any of us. But you're not alone, and there's still hope. There's always hope, Riku, you just can't let it go out."

"I'm not sure I can keep hoping by myself."

"Silly, you're not alone. I'm always there for you, so is everyone else. We'll make sure your hope keeps going strong, even when you think you can't keep it up anymore."

Riku wrapped his arms tighter around his best friend.

"Thanks Kai. I think we'll get through this after all, all of us. Together."

Kairi squeezed Riku back and closed her eyes. But, shortly afterwards, they shot open and she jumped backwards, clapping her hands together and looking rather excited as she did.

"What is it?" Riku asked, thoroughly confused.

"I just remembered! Everyone's coming to visit Sora today!" she exclaimed as she bounced up and down with excitement.

"Everyone? I thought they were on a trip?"

"They just got back last night; they've been waiting to get back into town so they can see you two. I made sure to call them as soon as I got the first call, and I've been keeping them up to date."

Riku smiled. Everyone would be here, all their friends. He hadn't seen them in so many months; he was anxious to see them.

No one else but the trio of best friends knew that Sora and Riku loved one another, though, so Sora would want Riku to act as if they were friends and nothing more. But Riku was fed up with pretending, he wanted the world to know how much he loved Sora.

He briefly considered telling everyone about them, but he decided against it; he knew that Sora wouldn't want it. Besides, Riku wanted Sora to be there when they finally told everyone.

"When will they be here?" Riku inquired, tracing shapes on Sora's hand.

"In about an hour." Kairi answered as she sat back down and resumed her work. "Jeez… I hate homework…"

_**III**_

"Riku, I'm so glad to see you! How are you?"

The door rushed open and Riku felt himself being engulfed in a bone-crushing hug by a familiar friend.

"Hey Tifa. I'm fine." He said with strain.

She released her friend and stepped back. She put her hands behind her back and leaned forward, her face inches away from his. She looked him over thoroughly, inspecting his every feature.

"You look as if you haven't slept in weeks!"

Riku struggled to find an excuse that would satisfy his concerned and persistent friend. "Um…I have really… well, I mean I haven't as much, but-"

"No use." Riku looked to the door and saw Leon leaning against the doorframe with Cloud, Aerith and Yuffie next to him. "She can see through you like a window."

"Hey guys. How was the trip?" Riku asked, turning to face them.

"Fine. How are you holding up?" Cloud asked as he walked in and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Ok, I guess. Just waiting, and hoping."

Kairi smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. Aerith and Yuffie came over to Sora's bedside and looked down at him.

"He looks so pale, he's usually pretty tan, you know?" Yuffie commented quietly.

"He'll wake up, and soon. I know he will." Aerith said, smiling down at Riku warmly.

Tifa had picked up the clipboard that housed Sora's medical information. She grunted as she read, her brow wrinkled into a frown. The room grew silent as everyone struggled to find something to say.

Riku suddenly felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck.

"Vincent, can't you ever just say 'Hello'?" Riku said without even turning around. Vincent Hakumei had a reputation for being dark and mysterious. He was also the oldest Hakumei child; well, one of them. He had a fraternal twin.

"How are you, brother?" Vincent said in a low voice, looking down at the teen.

"I'm ok. Is Sephiroth coming?" Riku asked quietly.

"He should be around tomorrow, sometime during the day." Vincent answered.

He then began to inspect Riku's head injury, and his hand and wrist. His slender fingers moved tenderly over the injuries, checking them. Vincent didn't trust doctors, all the Hakumei's didn't. It was a fear born of countless incidents better left in the past.

All was silent until the door opened. Dr. Hiroshi strode into the room and looked around, examining all the new faces with a friendly smile.

"Hello. Are you friends of Sora or Riku?" he asked as he went around and shook their hands.

"Both." Leon answered for all of them. When the doctor got to Vincent, the dark-haired twenty-five year old kept his hands at his sides and glared straight into the other man's eyes. Dr. Hiroshi smiled at him for a while with his hand outstretched, then put it down and turned towards Riku, taking the hint. The smile dropped from his face and a sad frown took its place.

"It's good that you're all here, because I have some bad news." he announced with a sullen tone.

"What is it?" Riku said, sitting up straight in his chair.

"We ran some x-rays and other tests, and we've found that Sora does in fact have a severe case of nosocomial pneumonia. There are numerous infections located in his lungs, and his sputum tests all proved positive. As you may know, Sora has had difficulty breathing, decreased amounts of stomach acid, and immune disturbances lately. These all contributed to the pneumonia."

"What? I've heard choking noises in the night, but I never thought it was pneumonia…" Riku trailed off, and Kairi put her arm around his shoulders.

"We should be able to treat it with antibiotics, since it's bacteria-caused."

All was silent in the room. Yuffie had tears gathering in her eyes, and Aerith's emerald eyes were fixated heavily onto Sora. Tifa and the others sighed heavily, sadness and dread weighing on their hearts.

"I'm going to take some x-rays soon, so please visit for a while more."

"Thank you." Leon said as he stepped aside so the doctor could exit.

No one really knew what to say. Everyone stared at something, anything to delay thinking about Sora.

"Pneumonia?" Riku finally breathed.

"He said that they can treat it Riku, with antibiotics." Kairi said emptily, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Riku stared with wide eyes down at the sleeping brunette, not responding in any way to Kairi's words.

"Riku, please cheer up. He's gonna get better." Yuffie tried.

"You can let it get the better of you. You have to keep a clear head, and do what's best for him." Leon advised as he held Cloud's hand. Tifa nodded sternly, still gripping the metal stand at the end of the hospital bed.

Everyone stayed silent from then on, each thinking and reflecting on the entire situation. After all, there was really nothing to say.

Riku thought about what Leon said as he stared down at Sora.

_How can he say that? If Cloud was on this bed he wouldn't be able to keep a "clear head" either. What does he even mean? My only thoughts are about what's best for Sora! He doesn't know how this feels, this horrible feeling of sickness that I constantly feel, but he talks like he does. He's so selfish! _

His mind was a whirlwind of emotions.

Anger, frustration, and dread.

Exhaustion and worry.

Fear and sadness.

Guilt and regret.

_What am I saying? Leon is only trying to help me; and I know I should follow his advice instead of attacking him for his relationship with Cloud. He doesn't know about Sora and I either, he thinks we're just friends. It's an entirely different situation to him. Anyways, he's right. I'm just so lost right now… _

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave for a little bit while we take some x-rays of Sora please." Dr. Hiroshi's friendly voice appeared behind Riku and he turned suddenly to look at the man.

"Of course." Kairi answered for everyone.

They all filed out the door and sat down in the waiting room. Leon held Cloud's hand and stroked it softly, which made Riku's hurt all the more strong.

Kairi and Vincent sat on either side of him and Kairi leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"What's on your mind?"

"Honestly, nothing." he whispered back into her ear.

"I'm sorry that this is all happening…"

"Why are you sorry? None of it's anyone's fault, right?" Riku interrupted.

"Yeah, your right. I just feel so helpless."

"We all do Kai; we just need to help each other."

Kairi leaned back over in her seat and nodded slowly before folding her slender fingers together and falling into her thoughts.

Riku looked over at the clock. It was already midnight. Yuffie, who was a senior like Riku, and Kairi had school in the morning and the rest of them all had to work.

"It's getting late. You guys should get home." Riku finally said.

"But-" Tifa began, but Cloud held up his free hand.

"He's right. Keep a clear head, remember?" the blonde said.

Aerith was the first to come over and give Riku a hug.

"Keep hoping, ok?"

Riku hugged the tall girl back. "I will."

The silver-haired boy gave Tifa, Yuffie, Cloud and Leon a hug before they went to elevator and disappeared behind the metal doors. Kairi gave Riku a tight squeeze and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be over as soon as I can tomorrow after school, ok?"

"I'll be here." Riku said with a smile. She smiled back at him before climbing into an elevator herself and descending to the lower floor.

Vincent now approached Riku.

"Leon is correct; you must keep a clear head."

Riku nodded, averting his gaze from his older brother's fiery eyes.

"I know you love one another, but that is no reason to be reckless."

Riku's jaw dropped, literally. His eyes shot up to meet Vincent's and he stuttered, trying to find something to say.

"It's alright; I think I was the only one who figured it out."

"Please don't tell any of the others." Riku pleaded. "Sora doesn't want anyone to know, yet."

"Your secret is safe." Vincent took a pause and tucked some of his raven colored hair behind one ear. "You must promise me that you will make an effort to set aside your emotions when making decisions regarding Sora, for his good and yours. Investing your emotions so heavily is not always a good thing."

Riku was taken aback, but he composed himself and answered shortly. "I'll try."

"Good." The fiery eyed man embraced his younger brother and placed a kiss on the top of his sliver head. Riku blushed, embarrassed by such a motherly gesture from his dark older sibling. Nevertheless, Vincent was like a parent, and Riku appreciated the care.

"Sephiroth and I will visit you tomorrow." Vincent turned and walked to the elevator like the others, and was soon gone.

Riku sighed and returned to the section of waiting chairs. He had a lot on his mind now, and he spent the next forty-five minutes trying to digest it all. Dr. Hiroshi returned then and addressed Riku.

"We've finished with the x-rays, and we've put Sora on a type of antibiotic that should relax some of his symptoms. You can return to there whenever you'd like."

"Thank you." Riku responded as he rose and walked past the doctor. He came to the hospital room door; but he hesitated to turn the knob.

He closed his eyes slowly and leaned his head against the door. The cool wood felt good on his forehead, but after a few moments he straightened up and opened the door. He opened his eyes and gazed upon the figure of Sora.

The sight of the peace in his sleeping form used to be enough to quell Riku's worry enough for him to sleep or resume regular activity, but now looking at his lover Riku couldn't even begin to relax. He knew that Sora had a severe case of pneumonia, and no amount of comforting from anyone could install a calm state of mind into the silver-haired teen.

He stiffly sat down in the chair beside Sora's bed, and stared ahead at Sora for what seemed like the hundredth time. Vincent's words rose to Riku's mind again.

"_Investing your emotions so heavily is not always a good thing."_

_But how could I not invest my emotions in him like this? You said it yourself Vincent, I love him. I can't help but worry about him like this and be here for him. I'm not reckless in my decisions, am I?_

Riku shook his head and grasped Sora's hand in his own. He looked to his lover's face with a smile. He raised up the other pale hand and traced Sora's features lightly. Tears gathered at his eyes, and he withdrew his wandering hand. He lowered his head as tears ran their course down his cheeks.

"Sora…Sora…" he whispered.

After a half an hour or so, Riku rose and kissed Sora on the lips, a tear running onto the other boy's cheek. The taller teen wiped it away gently and stroked the brunette's cheek before going over to his own bed.

Riku fell into a light, troubled sleep. The same dreams visited him over and over again, but still Riku was unable to decipher the truth from the deception his dreams brought.

_**III **_

A silver-haired boy sat in his bed munching on a mini box of cereal and a chocolate chip muffin at a quick pace. He had slept late once again due to lack of sleep, and for the same reason. The dreams.

Riku had awoke to the bright light of the morning pouring through the windows; he had gotten up only because he knew his brothers would be arriving shortly. He had slept in until one and had gotten up to go get a bite to eat before meeting with his two twin brothers in a half an hour.

He had just popped the last chocolate chip into his mouth when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." he called.

Vincent came through the doorway and stood inside. Riku was confused for a moment.

"Where's-"

Riku cut himself off when the other twin emerged through the doorway and smiled at his younger brother. Riku smiled back and motioned for them to sit in the two chairs he had pulled up.

Riku was ecstatic about spending time as a group again with his brothers, despite the current situation. He hadn't spent time with them for four and a half months now.

"How is he?" Sephiroth asked, referring to the brunette.

"He's developed pneumonia, but other than that, he's the same." Riku responded as he transferred empty eyes over to his sleeping lover.

"How are you?" Sephiroth asked in a deeper, concerned tone.

Riku looked away from his analyzing emerald eyes. "I'm the same, too."

"Good. The same is better than worse."

Riku smiled at him and yawned.

"Have you been sleeping well?" Vincent asked.

"Enough." Riku responded shortly.

Sephiroth grunted disapprovingly.

"Has he showed any improvement?" Vincent asked.

"Sora? Not much. But they said they should be able to give him antibiotics to help with the pneumonia." Riku stopped and looked away from his brother, to the brunette. "They said it was a severe case; I just hope the antibiotics are enough."

Sephiroth and Vincent suddenly reached over and enveloped Riku into a strong hug. Riku was surprised, but he hugged back.

"There. I bet you've been needing one of those."

Riku said nothing, just gave a small smile and looked down at his hands. _You have no idea… _

_**III**_

Riku's worst fears came true. Sora has been on the antibiotics for two weeks now and had shown no improvement. He hadn't even remained the same; his condition had worsened.

Riku had been frantic and exasperated, his drive was nearly empty and it was showing. There were dark circles under his eyes and he hadn't eaten much more than bread and vending machine food in days.

Kairi came to visit every day for an hour or two, but school had her swamped. Riku had told her time and time again that she didn't have to come, but she wouldn't have it.

His brothers visited on the weekends and called him throughout the week. Leon and his other friends called also, offering him the same reassurance over and over again.

But all this, despite their intentions, did not help Sora's condition...

_**III**_

Riku sat by Sora's bedside, a week later, watching him with sad eyes once more. This was how the routine went these days.

Kairi was also in the room, sitting in a chair, working on an essay. She looked up distractedly at the silver-haired teen and tried to go back to her essay. Suddenly she sighed.

"Riku, please. Try to do something to take your mind off it."

He didn't acknowledge that she had said anything, he just stared at Sora. Kairi rose and went over to his, touching his shoulder. He immediately tensed, and she withdrew her hand.

"Riku, please, come with me to get some food, okay?" she tried.

"I'm fine." he replied quietly and shortly.

"Please." she tried.

No answer. Kairi sighed and picked up her books, putting them into her bag.

"I've got to head home."

Riku have a small nod and a grunt.

Kairi looked back at him and frowned. She walked over, kissed his forehead, and moved to the door. She didn't know what to say, really.

"Take care." was all she could muster as tears gathered in her eyes.

_**III **_

Hours after Kairi had left, in the middle of the night, Riku heard it. Choking noises, gasping, sputtering…

Riku sprung to his feet and ran to Sora, leaning over him and trying to figure out what was wrong. Sora continued to choke and wheeze, and Riku ran for the door, rushing it open and running down the hall yelling "Help! Somebody!"

A nurse came up to him quickly and reached out to put a hand on his shoulder and calm him down, but Riku pulled away and began pulling her towards the room while trying to explain.

"He's choking, hurry, he'll suffocate!" Riku repeated over and over. He practically shoved the nurse into the room and rushed her over to the bed, all the while, clinging to her arm. The nurse turned to Riku with an angry expression before noticing the noises escaping from Sora's mouth.

Her expression changed and suddenly she was checking Sora's monitors and checking him over. She rushed out of the room and Riku called after her.

"Wait!"

But seconds later she reappeared with a doctor, one who began checking over Sora and his monitors right away. He instructed the nurse firmly and she rushed out of the room once more. Sora began sputtering again, and Riku rushed to move to his side, but the doctor stopped him.

"You'll have to leave." He quickly told him. Riku opened his mouth to protest, but just then a group of nurses entered and escorted him out. Once he was outside, all but one of the nurses re-entered the room. The remaining took Riku to the waiting room and sat him down firmly.

"I'm very sorry, but you'll have to wait out here while we see to your friend."

"But I need to-" Riku began, but he was stopped by the nurse holding her index finger up.

"I know he's important to you, and we're going to take care of him as best we can, okay?"

Riku felt frustration and anger and helplessness rise up in his throat, but he nodded despite his gut feeling and remained seated. The nurse smiled, and placed a hand on his shoulder before walking away.

"Oh, and if you need to call anyone," she added as she made her way to Sora's room, "go ahead and use the receptionist's phone."

_**III **_

Within minutes after the nurse entered the room, Riku had gotten up and dialed nearly all of their friends and his brothers.

They were all there within the next twenty minutes, and now they were all seated, waiting anxiously. Kairi and Sephiroth were sitting on either side of Riku, Vincent across from him. Leon and Cloud were tense and sitting close, Cloud leaning on Leon's shoulder.

The doctors were still in the Hikari room, they had been for the past two hours. Kairi placed her hand on Riku's. He tensed immediately.

"Riku…" She began, not really knowing what to say.

He barely moved, his eyes were fixated heavily onto the tiles on the floor.

"It's going to be alright." She finally said.

"How do you know?" Riku asked in a hiss. He was surprised at himself, he hadn't meant it to sound that way.

She was surprised too, but she continued.

"Well, I don't. But we always have to hope, right?" Kairi looked to Riku's brothers for support.

They remained silent. Everyone did, until the nurse reappeared with a pained look on her face.

"What? What's wrong?" Riku immediately asked.

"Sora has been moved into the emergency room and is currently in intensive care. Unfortunately, his pneumonia has worsened. We're doing all we can."

Riku's face dropped and he clenched his fists. His head went into one hand and his eyes closed in frustration and sadness.

Kairi nodded sadly at the nurse, thanking her. She turned to Riku slowly, holding his free hand.

No one spoke, and Riku shook his head slowly.

_Sora… _

_**III**_

The next few hours were full of distress, worry, and complete silence among the solemn group of friends.

Kairi clutched Riku's hand and tried to say something so many times, but the words refused to form. Riku's aqua eyes were closed as he sat limply in the waiting room chair, awaiting any news whatsoever.

It grew very late, or rather early, into the night. Cloud rested on Leon's shoulder, Yuffie and Aerith's eyes drooped, and even Leon looked drowsy.

Just then, after at least five hours of waiting, the nurse emerged once more from the doors. Riku rose like a bullet to meet her, and Kairi followed him, ready to hold him back if at all necessary. All rose and moved closer, anxious for news.

Riku's eyes bored into the poor woman, but she didn't look phased at all by Riku's gaze. She had a solemn, sad expression on her face.

_Oh God… _Riku thought.

"Mr. Hakumei, everyone… I'm sorry. The surgery failed, and Sora's lungs gave out from the stress of the operation and the bacteria. It had grown too strong for his body to fight, and he had lung failure. I'm so sorry, we did everything we could."

The room stopped. Literally, everything around Riku was a blur as the pounding in his ears drowned out everything around him. The nurse explaining details and patting him, the beginning cries of his friends, the rustling of the receptionist… it all went silent.

A heartbeat rang loud and clear in his head as the next few thoughts ran through his head; slow at first, so slow, then they went a mile a minute.

_Sora is gone. He is dead. He is never coming back. _

_Sora is gone. He is dead. He is never coming back._

_Sora is gone._

_He is dead._

_He is never, ever coming back._

His mind taunted him. His eyes were glazed over with empty tears, and his hands were shaking.

He felt Kairi touch his arm and a small chocking sound escape her throat, but he could barely care. Suddenly his legs took off without so much as a nod of approval in the form of brainwaves and he was sprinting, not just running, down the halls.

He slammed into nurses, knocking things out of their hands, he crashed into doors and gurneys and machines, but he couldn't feel any of it, not a thing. His feet led him to that familiar room, the one in which he had just spent the past months of his life in, and his knees buckled. He collapsed onto the floor and clutched the side of the bed as if it meant life.

Sora had slept there for so long, and he clutched the old bed, imagining like it was anything to make this better, anything to bring him back.

Tears streamed down his cheeks finally and he sobbed, yelling and screaming into the bed. He clawed at it and buried his face deeper.

Kairi came running down the hall now and she appeared in the doorway and looked at Riku for a moment in shock before running over and kneeling by him. She pulled him away from the bed with some difficulty and tried to hug him, but he pushed her away. She grabbed him again, and this time he clutched onto her as tightly as he could, sobbing and screaming into her shoulder, clutching her back, and rocking back and forth like a child.

Kairi cried as hard as she could, too, both for Sora and Riku.

Sephiroth and Vincent came a few minutes later with the rest of them and they all stood, hugging and comforting one another as they mourned the loss of their best friend.

_**III**_

Later that night, after Riku and Kairi and the girls had cried as much as they could, they wheeled Sora by on a covered gurney, to a separate part of the hospital.

Riku had stopped them and pulled back the cover to see Sora one last time. He looked so peaceful, so cold. Riku ran his slender shaking fingers over the chilly skin of his love on last time before the cart continued, and the brown spikes faded out of view.

There was absolutely nothing left to do. Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith, Cloud, and Leon left after a few hours more as they were shooed out by hospital staff and phone calls from some of their parents. They all gripped Riku in a tight, tearful hug before they hesitantly left.

Sephiroth, Kairi, and Vincent were left with the empty silver haired teen. Vincent was the first to speak.

"Come home with us Riku." he said quietly, putting a hand on his younger brother's shoulder and staring down at him with softened red eyes.

Riku shook his head. "I'm going to stay here for the night, I can't go home yet."

Vincent opened his mouth to reject, but Sephiroth shook his head and pulled Riku into strong yet gentle hug.

"We'll be here in the morning." he said to Riku as he kissed his forehead and stepped back, letting Vincent wrap his brother into a strong hug.

"Take care, Riku." he said quietly before the two brothers turned and disappeared into the elevator. They knew he needed time to himself, that's what always made Riku feel better when he was extremely sad.

Kairi stood there, looking at Riku with tearful eyes and a broken heart.

"Riku, I'm so sorry." she said in a cracked whisper.

He stared at her with bloodshot aqua eyes and offered no words back.

She wrapped him in a hug, as tight as she could, and cried into his shoulder.

"He's gone…I'm so sorry…" she cried over and over again. Riku limply put his arms around her, but no tears escaped his eyes now.

Finally she said, "I'm going to stay here with you tonight, I can't leave you alone."

Riku shook his head, but she closed her eyes and put on a determined front.

"I am not leaving you alone Riku Hakumei, and that is final."

Riku went to say no, but he was too exhausted to do anything but sleep right now.

_**III**_

They walked back to the hospital room, and Kairi slept in Sora's old bed, while Riku laid in his own.

He could hear her quietly sobbing and trying to hide her face in the pillow. It broke his heart even more than it already was, and he just didn't know how he could comfort her when he was so broken.

_**Stay, **_

_**Dark and dreamless,**_

_**Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness.**_

_**I hate me,**_

_**For breathing without you.**_

_**I don't want to feel anymore for you.**_

He really and truly couldn't feel a thing except for pain, this horrible, consuming, inner pain that seemed to branch from his core.

He couldn't sleep, when that's all he wanted to do, sleep and never wake up. His eyes refused to close, his body refused to rest, and his head refused to stop screaming.

He truly didn't know what was next. What was his life without Sora? The one his gave his life and heart to, the one he was going to spend a lifetime with?

It was nothing, it all seemed like nothing to Riku anymore.

_**Grieving for you,**_

_**I'm not grieving for real love can't undo,**_

_**And though I may have lost my way,**_

_**All paths lead straight to you.**_

Finally, when he couldn't bear laying there with all the horrible thoughts in his head swarming around, he rose and went to Kairi's bedside, kissing her forehead and wiping her tearstained cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kai." was all he could say before he exited the room and went through the halls of the hospital as if they were a dream, some horrible dream.

He finally reached that door and those stairs, then that rooftop, where he had been so many nights ago.

He walked slowly, stiffly to the edge, and looked over into the blackened sky of Tokyo that was lit by so many lights. They used to be absolutely breathtaking to Riku, but now they were completely empty, like him.

_**Halo,**_

_**Blinding wall between away and leave us alone humming, **_

_**Haunted somewhere out there.**_

_**I believe our love can see us through in death.**_

He stared down, watched the people as they moved by, and he felt horrible pain in his heart. Tears slid down his cheeks, and he found breathing hard in between his choked sobs.

_**I long to be like you,**_

_**Lie cold in the ground like you**_

_**There's room inside for two and **_

_**I'm not grieving for you,**_

_**I'm coming for you.**_

_**You're not alone,**_

_**No matter what they told you, **_

_**You're not alone.**_

_**I'll be right beside you forevermore.**_

So Riku cast himself, one small step followed by the weight of sorrow, over the side of the building. There was no one to stop him this time, and he was glad, for he would be with the one he loved now.

He closed his eyes, the wind blowing his hair back. A certain sense of dreamy euphoric overcame Riku, and he drew his last.

_**And as we lay in silent bliss,**_

_**I know you remember me**_

_**I long to be like you,**_

_**Lie cold in the ground like you**_

_**There's room inside for two and **_

_**I'm not grieving for you,**_

_**I'm coming for you.**_

**A/N:**** And so it ends for our two lovers, I know some of you will be disappointed, but this is how the story had been set out. I do hope you all enjoyed it, and I apologize for the unbelievably late update, yet again. **

**Part Three you ask? Well, just keep a lookout, you never know what will happen…**

**The song featured in this was called "Like You" by Evanescence. **


	3. Part III

**A/N:**** Here is Part Three, will not say anything more. Oh, except that it is written in first person. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Not the characters or anything. So dere.**

- _Love is Comatose -_

Darkness. Silence. Nothing.

I opened my eyes, or at least tried to. Pain shot through my head for a moment, and then a slit of light invaded my view as my eyes struggled to open and adjust.

Bright light. Noises. Too much.

My eyes opened further and I saw Kairi Haruki, standing by my bedside, eyes closed, dried tears on her cheeks. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. Then I raised my hand, slowly and shakily, to touch her arm.

She didn't seem to quite notice my touch at first, but then her violet-blue eyes opened slowly, and her gaze wandered up to my eyes. Her eyes widened, and she gasped.

"You're…awake?" she exclaimed, reaching up with shaking hands to touch my face. I smiled weakly at her and reached up to touch her hand.

Just then, a doctor came in; one whose tag told me his name: Dr. Hiroshi. He smiled down at me and approached. I just noticed it all, the hospital bed, the white room, the monitors and machines I was hooked up to…I don't remember any of it.

"Finally awake, huh?" the man said as he checked the monitors and machines. He nodded and sighed. "Your vitals all check out, looks like you'll make a full recovery."

"Excuse me, but when did this all happen?" I asked in a quiet, cracked voice.

The doctor smiled down at me and spoke. "You've been in a coma for three months now. You were in a car accident, and you sustained head injuries and a few bad bruises."

My eyes widened as I tried to take all of this in. _I was in a coma? I don't remember the accident or anything… _

Kairi smiled down at me again, and the doctor went to the door. "I'll be back in a while with some more test results. Glad to have you back."

And with that, he went out the door and left me with a beaming Kairi. I rubbed my head shakily and breathed in deeply.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in." I said quietly.

She nodded. "It'll be alright now, I promise. You may need to stay for an extra day or so because of some final tests, but after that, you can go home and just take it easy. We can try to get back to normal."

"Alright." I said shortly, I really didn't know what else to say.

She wrapped me into a gentle but tight hug and I wrapped my arms around her, glad to see my best friend again.

"I'm so glad you're okay." she said quietly.

I closed my eyes and relaxed there, trying not to think at all. When I did so, my eyes shot open.

"Wait…where's Riku?"

_**III**_

"Sora! Please, calm down!" Kairi shrieked and jumped back as I turned over the table and cried out again.

"Why?" I yelled as I continued to pound my hands on the wall.

"It wasn't your fault!" she tried, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Why not me? It should have been me!" I yelled before I felt my knees weaken, and I slid to the floor, burying my head into my hands and more tears poured down my cheeks.

Kairi came over to me and knelt down, pulling me into her arms while I sobbed helplessly.

_Riku… I love you so much…_

_**III**_

The wind felt like it went right through me. I didn't bother to wrap my coat any tighter around me as I made my way across the lawn to my destination.

I looked grimly at the stones I passed, looking for that one name. My eyes found their way to it, at last.

A black granite cross weighed heavily on the ground, and on my heart, as I stared at the name on it.

"Riku Hakumei…" I whispered, barely audible to even my own ears.

"Passed in a tragic car accident." I read with numb lips. I felt the first warm tear slide down my cheeks.

I read the next line, silently in my aching head, and I felt more tears run down my face. I kissed one of the red roses I held in my hand, and I placed the bouquet onto the grave of the only person I have ever, or will ever love.

"I'll always love you, Riku." I whispered, and turned as my words were carried away with the wind. I could only hope that the angels would carry them up to his ears.

_**III**_

_**Riku Hakumei**_

_**Passed in a tragic car accident.**_

"_**Love never perishes."**_

**A/N:**** Ah, a twist to finish it all off. Hope you all liked it, even though the tombstone was not very realistic. Meh, it was custom. :P See you all next time!**


End file.
